


What’s in the water?

by Nayylek



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Try Guys - Fandom
Genre: 1984, 80s, AU, AU - Try guys, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Other, The Try Guys, Try Guys, they all disappear, zagene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayylek/pseuds/Nayylek
Summary: ‘’No one knows what happened to the four men. That story is about 40 years old. Why do you care?’’‘’I find it interesting..Aren’t you intrigued?’’‘’No.’’‘’Even about that actor? He was like, famous right?’’‘‘It happened in 1984, no one cares anymore’’‘’I care. I just- I want to know what happened to them. I know that you used to- write articles. Just give me access to your house and I’ll just check. Please.’’‘’You know what? Fine. Cool. Go ahead. Don’t you dare make me read or ask any questions about it.’’It’s 1984 and everyone in town is freaking out about the multiples mysteries of the four men, Ned Fulmer, Zach Kornfeld, Keith Habersberger and Eugene Lee Yang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever on ao3? Yay!

Ned Fulmer lived in the 5th apartment, right next to the 7th. It’s where there was that crazy woman who had killed her husband. She was called Hurricane Blondie. Her real name was Martha Gorthart. No investigations was done. It was a real mystery. Ned was only 25 years old when he died. Everyone assumed that Hurricane Blondie was striking again. It turns out Ned Fulmer had killed himself. Police officers found multiple reasons which why Fulmer would kill himself. Heartbreak, job-loss. It all made sense to the investigators and they never ever dug deeper. They closed the case and said it was a suicide. It wasn’t.

Habersberger, Keith Habersberger. A true icon in the 1980’s. He starred in the most iconic movies of the decade, he was adored because of his blue eyes, his long body and his odd-looking style. Every girls would die for Keith. Keith Habersberger. That is until Keith meet Becky. No one ever head of the actor since he met Becky Miller.

Zach Kornfeld was a senior in Shermer Highschool. He was a cool guy – A bad boy. He was openly bisexual and was known to make boys question theirs sexuality with his piercing blue eyes, his leather jackets and his stylish glasses. He was living the life. Kornfeld had a great life until he suddenly disappeared, one day. Just like that and he was gone. Everyone assumed he had ran away. His sister did try to find him, she abandoned after 20 years, hopeless and disappointed she couldn’t find her own brother.

Eugene Lee Yang was a man, in his early 20s. No one really knew about him. He graduated at Shermer Highschool. He had two sisters and divorced parents. Officers never opened a case for the man (Why?) The four men were last seen the 12th September, individually. It seems like the group knew each other’s and maybe planned to run away together. (?) It is just a coincidence that they all disappeared after being seen for the last time on September 12? \- Drew Gorthart, 1991.


	2. The missing page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait... At the end of the introduction of the article...It’s written ‘Andrew Gorthart, 1991.’ Who.. Who’s that?”
> 
> “I told you NOT to ask me qu-“
> 
> “Wait. Are YOU Drew Gorthart? Are you really Drew Gorthart, Andy?”
> 
> “Don’t ask questions! I let you access to my house. I asked you not to ask me questions or even talk to me about that old story.”
> 
> “Okay, sorry.”

“1984, September 12th, around 8pm. 

Ned Fulmer is last seen at the Shermer Mall. He is wearing blue jeans, a red plaid shirt and black shoes.   
The man has blonde hair, green eyes. About 5”9. 

Informations heavily missing, not enough clues to reopen case, where is Ned Fulmer?  
I believe Fulmer is still, to this day alive. The 25 year old man disappeared 7 years ago. I, Drew Gorthart, is sure that Ned Fulmer did not commit suicide. He went missing, (kidnapped?) he is probably somewhere back, to Jacksonville. Police officers did nothing. 

The worse thing; no corpse was found in Ned’s apartment. Nothing.   
This is a strange case and I don’t want it to remain unsolved.   
Where did Ned Fulmer go? 

What about Keith Habersberger?”

I flip to the next page. Nothing. I shut the files, getting up my chair quickly and pack my things in the bag that Andy gave me. I don’t lose anytime and go directly to Andy’s house. A page was missing and I can tell that it’s not the only one.   
The drive to Andy’s house only takes 10 minutes, it’s in that part of Shermer I don’t trust. The house is a two-story house, windows covering the front of the place and that red door is something that freaks me out. I search the key in my pocket of my jacket and unlock the door. I directly head towards the library, the scent of old books entering my nose. The library is the place that Andy wrote the articles about the four men, in 1991. Andy was 35 years old when trying to solve the mystery. He was 28 when it all happened.   
Today, he’s 62 and ready to go in his grave. Sadly.   
He told me he wasn’t Drew Gorthart. But it’s pretty evident it’s him. Andy’s name is actually Andrew, I looked at his marriage papers. He probably thinks I’m some dumb teenager who can’t think for shits. 

I search between the books, looking for another pile of sheets. It was upsetting, really. To know that the four men were just so easily forgotten. The files are always missing, Andy had made a mess in the old house and nothing was organized. I decide to stop looking in the library and go for Andy’s old room. 

Andy moved away, about a year ago, when his wife died. His daughters all have homes. He’s lonely. 

I enter the room and look in the closet, there’s no light. I run my fingers across the top shelve, looking for some papers. My fingers grab a notebook. Excited for new informations, I quickly sit on the bed and open the Notebook. 

“Eugene Lee Yang, no one knows about him. I’ve asked pretty much everyone in Shermer and nobody even knew about him. Until, I met Kelsey Darragh. She’s the only one who knew Lee Yang. They were best friends in Highschool. They would sometimes go out together but she apparently didn’t consider him a friend. I did my research, using the Shermer administration office and found out that Eugene Lee Yang’s mother was Min-Yeong Lee, she lives in Texas. I wonder if she knows that her son is missing. 

Probably. Does she cares? No one knows. I wish I knew. I wish I solved this whole mystery just by clapping my hands together. One day. I’ll find out. If not me, someone else will solve this. I guarantee it.”

I flip the pages, nothing. Until the last one. 

“They’re here. They came back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’ll get better


End file.
